None Know Better
by thatredheadedchick
Summary: Story for my friend. Its gunna be a surprise who the pairings are... Sorry...


**Hello everyone! I just want you all to know that I haven't quit writing on the other stories, I am just taking a break because my friend wanted me to write this for her. We have a mutual agreement. This chapter sucks and I will totally admit it, so I'm sorry, but I am just not in the swing of things anymore. It's been too long since I have written anything. haha. I can promise you, however, that it will get better as I get more into this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, otherwise Kenpachi would be mine... I only own Raihiko, and my friend owns Sakura.**

As I walked down the streets of the Seireitei I couldn't help but think of all the wonderful things that had happened to me so far. Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. I am Sakura Hayashi, 7th seat of squad 9, under Kensei Muguruma. I graduated top of my class from the Soul Academy.

"Stop day dreaming and pay attention to where you are going!" Cried out a feminine voice, whom I had recognized as belonging to my long time best friend, Raihiko Oshitawa. I let out a slight gasp as I dodged the oncoming brick wall that was the new Captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki. Oh how Raihiko loathed the man. And with good reason, but that's a story for another day. Right now I was focused on my new captain. Oh how that man glowed with brilliance.

"Where the hell is your head today, Sakura? If we were to be attacked you would be the first to go!" she cried as she brushed past Zaraki and he let out a slight, feral growl at her as we continued on our way.

I hung my head and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just... I'm not feeling well today is all." I muttered and my Zanpakuto let out a high pitched screech of a laugh. 'Yea, right, that captain of yours has you flustered, doesn't he?' I mentally cursed Rotasu no Ken as I dodged another innocent by-stander.

Raihiko groaned. "If you're thinking about Captain Muguruma again, I swear I'm going to bash your skull in myself. What about Shuuhei? He's a bit more to your level than Captain Muguruma is." she stated and I shrugged. Yea, so Shuuhei was extremely attractive, but Kensei... Captain Muguruma was just a bit more... outgoing and strait to the point.

"You are, aren't you? You're doing it right now!"

I was suddenly brought from my thoughts by a knuckle to the back of my head that sent me flying across the courtyard. I stumbled a few times before landing on my head.

"Damn it! I told you!" she growled and I quickly got up and brushed myself off, ignoring the looks I was receiving from various people among the courtyard.

"Now now, you two need to play nicely." said an unmistakable voice. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I quickly turned to face Captain Urahara of squad 12. My eyes widened slightly as I choked back a gasp as Raihiko pushed past me with a growl.

"Stay out of this, Uncle Kisuke. No one asked you." she cried. I knew she wasn't seriously angry with Captain Urahara. She knew better. He merely chuckled lightly, smiling that sexy smile- wait... scratch that...

"Maybe you should be nice to your friends once and a while, eh Rai?" he poked at her and she scoffed as he continued on his way, brushing past me lightly as he went.

"Yea, that's right, old man! Just walk away!" she bit and he waved at us over his shoulder, not even bothering to look back.

"Rai, your uncle is hot." I found myself saying before I even knew what I was saying to begin with, I clapped both hands over my mouth. She whipped around to look at me with a crazed look in her eye.

"Never, EVER let me hear those words come from your mouth ever again..." she threatened and I quickly nodded, my hands still over my mouth.

After a little while we finally arrived at the squad 5 barracks, where Raihiko now called home. She was originally accepted right from the academy as a third seat for the previous Kenpachi... Captain of squad 11... but this new Kenpachi and her butted heads so badly, and I don't even know half the story, that he kicked her out of his squad, something about a woman not belonging in his squad or some shit and Raihiko, being as bull-headed and stubborn as she was, didn't bother telling the head captain or call a hearing, but in a way I didn't blame her. Her pride was so far against it. Long story short, however, Captain Hirako accepted her as his third seat with open arms. I always knew those two had a thing for each other, but I never voiced my opinion for two reasons, one, Rai would probably eat my face for breakfast and two, it wasn't my place to bring it up.

'Though you and I both know the first reason is really the only reason...' Rotasu chimed in and I mentally rolled my eyes.

We walked through the doors of her room and I noticed instantly that it was a bit bigger than her previous room in the squad 11 barracks.

"This is a pretty nice place." I stated as I looked around and she went right for the kitchen to start the tea.

"I still miss my old room." She grumbled and i noticed she had set the tea pot down a little more harshly than she intended.

I lightly cringed. Ok, subject change.

"So are your duties different from when you were in the 11th?" 'Smooth, Sakura, real smooth...' I could feel Rotasu mentally face-palm as she said this, however, Rai was surprisingly calm as she sat down and she put a cup in front of me as well as herself.

"Not really. Just a different number on my badge is all." she stated absentmindedly as she stared off into space, which was very unlike her. Then she looked up at me with a smile, which almost scared me. Raihiko smiling was like asking Yamamoto to pose for Playgirl. It just wasn't probable. It actually almost scared me.

"What are you thinking about?" I dared to ask and she shrugged.

"The things I will do to Zaraki should I find him in an abandoned alley way in the middle of the night." she stated and I couldn't help it. I busted out with laughter and she glared at me, my laughing earning me a good ol' punch to the back of the dome.

**As I said, this chapter sucks ball sack, but I promise you it will get better as I get more into it. I just am having a problem thinking out a plot for this. I never actually wrote from anyone's P.O.V. but my own before... As I said this is my friend's OC and getting her personality down without butchering her was kinda hard... Hope you like it none the less though :) Please review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
